percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariel Salvadore
Ariel Salvadore is the daughter of the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite '''and mortal '''Alexander Salvadore. She is the half sister of Ale'''jandro Salvadore and girlfriend of '''Niklaus Rasputin. Biography Aphrodite a.k.a. Lisbeth Lohan The Birth of Ariel Claustrophia Camp Half-Blood Personality Ariel is a nice girl, she's empathic, and is thoughtful of others. She's connected and very grounded to the universe, and is described as being "earthly." Compared ot her brother, Alejandro, she's the calm one, thinking before she acts. Fatal Flaw Though she is connected with the universe through psychic means, Lori is very curious, expessionaly with the things she doesn't and can't understand. Her curiousity is very strong, and has been stated that "it would be the death of her." Fears Ariel is extremely terrified of confined places, being locked in a trunk for discpline by her first adopted parents did this to her. Every time she got in trouble she was placed in the trunk of her room and left in there for a couple of hours each time. Appearance Ariel is an extremely beautiful young woman. She has dark warm eyes, and chocolate brown hair. Though her appearance can change, Ariel often chooses her natural appearance. Abilities and Items *'Amokinesis': Ariel has control and divine authority over the emotions of love and desire. She is able to arouse love and passion in others, and to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. Ariel has even emerged abilities to protect and defend the one's she loves, abilities such as: force field generation, invisibility, intangibility, telekinesis, energy blasts, etc. *'Beauty': She is able to radiate beauty, regardless of how she may look. This ability sometimes prevents enemy forces from willingly attacking her, even as she charges them head-on. *'French': As a child of Aphrodite, she is able to speak French fluently due to it being the "language of love." *'Hypnosis': Ariel is able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through a form of hypnosis. She is able to use this ability to cripple her opponents, forcing them each to recall the darker events of their pasts and are put inside daydream-like visions of them, allowing them to be subdued. When this ability is in use, reddish energy in the form of mist, floats into the head of the victim. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, turning them red. This also allows her to control other people's actions, as she did with a considerable number of civilians in Manhattan to aid in their evacuation. *'Premonition': Ariel possesses potent psychic powers, mostly dealing with emotions. She is also able to communicate with others through dreams, visions, etc. She is capable of recieving visions, dreams, etc. related to emotions, mostly strong emotions such as: fear, love, etc. *'Prowess in Battle': Ariel is a fierce warrior, and a master of both armed and hand-to-hand combat. *'Shapeshifting': She can change her appearance at will, to match another's perception of beauty. Is not limited on skin, hair, or eye color. Ariel can also change her appearance to her satisfication. *'Talented Singer': Ariel is a beautiful singer. She has been shown to sing throughout the series from songs like Crazy in Love to Take Me to Church. *'Telepathy': Ariel can read and experience memories and thoughts of others through telepathy. While she was using her hypnotic powers against Vincent, she herself viewed his memories. She also used this ability to temporarily merge her consciousness with Lathan's, and it was thanks to this that she was able to discover his genocidal intentions and rebel against him. She can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Sam's fear in an earlier encounter with him and sensed Raul's death, knowing exactly what happened to him, as if she had seen it directly. Category:Melody the Movement Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Champions of the Gods